The Moonlight's Secret Whisper
by Rainbow Cherry Blossom
Summary: A cute couple, they were in love. She finds out he's a vampire. A desperate love, she becomes a vampire. Finally accepted as a couple, they are united. Until she's found to be something special, special in ways that they never thought she would be.
1. Prologue

The Moonlight's Secret Whisper

Prologue

_The moonlight glistened against the Tsukimine Shrines pond. Kaho Mizuki, the priestess of the shrine, looked enchanted, with her eyes closed and her lips close to a smile. In her hand, she held the bell of the moon – the bells which Clow Reed had used to summon the millennium of the vampire. It was that time again. The time to summon an event of regeneration; the millennium of the vampire was a time where elder-vampires begin to degenerate so they are summoned to mate and begin the next generation of vampires. It is said that vampires are immortal, this is wrong – vampires merely live for an extended period of time which can amount to 1000 years. The ringing of the bell of the moon echoed in the misty evening._

_Syaoran Li and his wife, Yelan, were the prestigious leaders of the Li clan. The Li clan were the oldest family of vampires, living in Hong Kong. Yelan's eyelids opened at an incredible speed as Syaoran warily mumbled to signal his awakening. "It's time for another Li." Syaoran and Yelan already had 4 daughters – Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren, and Feimei – all of which couldn't be deemed as the heir to Li clan as they were not males. Syaoran and Yelan prayed that the next child would be of male sex. It was a dark and cold night so Yelan and Syaoran decided to go to sleep._


	2. Chapter 1 A Fatal Dream

I apologise to readers – I seriously did plan to update a bit faster but everything's been a tad bit busy… I hope you'll forgive me! I'll try and get chapter two up a bit sooner… if not, then I'll update every week. Well, try to anyway. Oh yeah, last week I totally forgot to add the disclaimer so I'll try and remember from now on!

Honto ni Gome nasai minna san!

xX Rainbow Cherry Blossom Xx

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Cardcaptor Sakura characters, only the storyline!

________________________________________________________________

The Moonlight's Secret Whisper

Chapter 1

A Fatal Dream

Previously: _Syaoran and Yelan prayed that the next child would be of male sex. It was a dark and cold night so Yelan and Syaoran decided to go to sleep._

The next morning, Yelan was woken up by the shouting of the clan soldiers – "Raise the alarm! There's been another attack!" One of the passing by soldiers screamed. Yelan massaged her temples as she sat up in her bed. But as she did, she struggled – she discovered the bump on under her nightgown (A/N: the speed of vampire pregnancy is a lot than that of a human's for those of you who didn't know). Her eyes widened in shock as she remembered what happened last night.

"_Syaoran, don't you think we should start doing _that?_" asked Yelan._

"_Do we really have to be so fast?" groaned Syaoran. _

"_If you want an heir to the Li clan, then yes." replied Yelan, in her matter-of-fact voice._

_Thoughts of how persuading Yelan could be swam through Syaoran's mind. A cheerful smile grew onto his face. _

"_Well, then come here." And the two became one as the night progressed._

Upon fully remembering what had happened, Yelan simply smiled calmly and stroked the lump. She hoped that the next child would be a male. The future heir to the clan.

_Later that day…_

Yelan had decided to go wander around the dark mansion she lived in; after all, she had only been in a quarter of the house since she was wedded to Syaoran. A beautiful melody of harmony and sincerity played from the drawing room along the west corridor – an entrancing and emotional song was heard. Yelan's footsteps were far too quiet to disturb this symphony. As she reached the door of the source of music, she twisted the door knob and slowly glided in. It was her daughter Feimei. Yelan didn't realise that her daughter had such amazing talent regarding the piano. Notes rushed from inside the piano to Yelan's ears and then the noise came to an abrupt halt.

"Okaa-san? I didn't notice you there… Heh? You're pregnant?!?!?" gasped Feimei.

Yelan chuckled at this statement and calmly said "Yes, Feimei, I am pregnant. Your Otou-san and I are hoping it is a boy."

"Okaa-san! This is wonderful news! I have to tell Fuutie, Sheifa and Fanren immediately!" and Feimei simply scurried off to find her sisters to gossip about the news.

Alone in the drawing room, Yelan sighed as she sat upon the leather piano stool. Suddenly, disturbing the silence, alarms screamed and echoed. Yelan's name bellowed throughout the house as Syaoran called her, making sure she was safe. He sprinted in each corridor twice, double checking that she hadn't been hurt in anyway. As he was approaching the drawing room, Yelan stumbled out in panic.

"Syaoran! What's going on? Where are Feimei and the o-" Yelan was cut off by her own gasp of pain.

"Yelan! What's wrong? Is it the child? Tell me!" Syaoran asked in horror.

Yelan nodded in response as she was too tired to talk. Syaoran gave her his hand to help her up from the floor as he stepped forward to pull her up and they carefully jogged to the boarding room in the house. This was another room that Yelan hadn't been in yet. In the middle of the large room was a large round mahogany table – for decoration, a small vase of crimson roses stood in the centre. Gathered around the table were members of the Li clan Elders. They all sat in the large leather chairs with a stern expression on their faces, wearing orange robes, similar to those of monks.

"Li-san. I believe you understand what is happening." Croaked one of the elders, with his eyes closed.

Syaoran nodded his head hesitantly and looked at Yelan with pain in his eyes and a weak smile. Yelan responded to his gaze by spreading an expression of confusion upon her face. Syaoran's amber eyes began collecting tears at the bottom. Immediately, Yelan now seemed to understand.

"Must you go? Why can't you just stay here? Please… Don't leave us! Tell them to send someone else to command the troops! I love you too much!" Yelan screamed in agony. Syaoran simply let on a sympathetic face as he began changing into his armoury. Chains and metal could be heard throughout the castle.

"Yelan. My darling. You must understand that as clan leader, this is my fate. If I were to send in another man to do my duty, wouldn't his loved ones disagree, just as you are now?" explained Syaoran. Yelan's gaze fell to the floor, as she repetitively sobbed until she sobbed no longer.

"I understand," Yelan's dress straightened as she stood back up, wiping her tears and regaining her elegant posture "I'll be sure to pray for your safety, Syaoran. Rest assured, our beautiful daughters will grow into fine young ladies in your absence, as well as our son. I am sure of your return." Syaoran was shocked at the mention of a son. His eyes widened with happiness and smiled overwhelmingly. As if there wasn't a care in the world, he lifted Yelan into his arms and embraced her tightly.

"I'd like to have him named after me, him living as my legacy - a brave and courageous man," suddenly, Syaoran lowered his voice into a whisper "But promise me this – I want you to send him live in the mortal world on his fifth birthday. This way, he can live a normal life, all the while, knowing that he is a vampire of pure blood, and most importantly, a part of the Li clan. Make sure he knows of what a man his father was, my love." He chuckled as he placed his helmet on his head.

Syaoran lead Yelan out of the conference room and held her hand. "This is where I have to depart you." He held her hand closer to his face and placed a soft kiss upon her wedding ring. This action caused Yelan to begin creating tears at her eyes again. "Please. Don't cry, through your tears, it is impossible to see your wonderful red eyes." Yelan wiped away her pool of salty tears and smiled to encourage her charming husband. A man in his thirties approached Syaoran in a jog and said "Li-san. It is time." Upon hearing this, Syaoran and Yelan embraced each other, absorbing each other's scents, adoring each other's presence and most of all, saying good bye, for what might be an eternity.

After a few seconds of their embrace, they released each other; a sad face mirrored the others. From there, Syaoran marched with the stranger, until he disappeared from Yelan's scope of vision. Now, Yelan began to break down; she fell to her knees and crumpled into a small ball, loud sobs were heard and tears were strewn across her face. After about half an hour, the sounds of sobs and the tears halted. But she still lay there in silence. Instead of sobs, you could hear whispering "He'll definitely be back. He'll definitely be back. _Zettai_."

After the maids had found Yelan on the floor, they immediately summoned the White Mage. The White Mage was the most skilled in all of the household's doctors. After her thorough examination, she concluded that Yelan was just worried. However, just to be sure, she cast a shell around Yelan, to make sure that no harm could come to her. However, there was no spell or enchantment that could stop unhappiness coming to Yelan. Yelan lay in her bed, sleeping on her side, as she dreamt:

"_Syaoran! You were late for your own date! Honestly!" scowled Yelan, with a smile on her face._

"_I'm sorry. My appointment before this one took a bit longer than expected." __**I hope she doesn't know what my surprise is. **_

"_So… What's the big surprise?" questioned Yelan. A suspicious look crept on her face._

"_Uhh… I'll tell you after we've ordered some food." Syaoran snapped his fingers and a waiter immediately came to his service. A menu was handed to Syaoran and another to Yelan. Stiffly, the waiter just stood there, his eyes closed and waiting for Syaoran's and Yelan's order. _

"_Hm… So much choice… I think I'll take the fish appetisers, the beef soup and for dessert, frozen blood topped with sugar. For my drink, I'd like the blood of a liar." With a pleasant smile, Yelan returned the menu, and the waiter took the menu, with a acknowledging smile and nodded to her._

"_Yeah. For me, I'll just have the spaghetti Bolognese with blood sauce and for dessert, chocolate topped frozen blood." said Syaoran as he continuously scanned the menu for anything else. _

"_Nothing to drink, sir?" asked the waiter._

"_Oh, of course. I'd like the blood of an arrogant young man." And the waiter skulked off to the kitchens._

"_The food here seems delicious." Smiled Yelan, licking her lips._

"_Yes, I've heard they're the best around these days." Nodded Syaoran._

"_So what's the surprise? You said you'd tell me if we ordered some food." Smiled Yelan. Syaoran simply chuckled at how persistent his darling Yelan was._

"_I thought you'd ask. You really want to know? Then here it is." Syaoran stood up from his chair and kneeled beside Yelan. "I've loved you for over 3 years now, and I think it's time I show that I do. Yelan, my dearly beloved Yelan, will you marry me?" Yelan's eyes widened with happiness at this. It suddenly felt as though it was only Yelan and Syaoran in the restaurant. While this feeling could be felt by Yelan and Syaoran, the other customers suddenly swivelled their heads to watch, just as they heard the words "Marry me". Silence flooded the restaurant as everyone, including the staff, anticipated Yelan's answer._

"_Uhh… What a surprise…" Yelan smiled meekly. Everyone sweat dropped at her first out coming words regarding Syaoran's question."Yes. Zettai. Of course I'll marry you!" and she threw herself at Syaoran, who was a bit shocked at this gesture; he had never seen Yelan so happy. At her answer did everyone cheer and rejoice – even the manager of the restaurant demanded free blood of any type, for everyone in the restaurant at the time. Love truly was a special thing that spread happiness everywhere near._

_Suddenly, the plates, cutlery, and everything that wasn't anchored to something, began to vibrate. The clouds turned grey and the windows were heard being cracked. Screams of fear echoed throughout the restaurant and could be heard in the streets. The ground by Yelan and Syaoran began to rumble and then it eventually split, unearthing a hole. Smoke came from the depths below. A dark figure suddenly flew out, caped and armed. It was Death. Someone's time drew closer and closer, ticking in everyone's ears as death swooped around the room, its cackle rung and echoed. You could hear the swipe of its sickle and it flew directly for Syaoran. Death drew closer and closer. Closer and closer still. The ticking of time grew louder and louder, louder and louder yet, so loud, screams were muffled. A split second until Syaoran would lose his head. Yelan screamed so loud it overcame the ticking._

Yelan had awoken from her abhorrent nightmare. A nightmare she **never** wanted to see again. Sweat was literally dripping off of her facial features. Another scream echoed in the room. Yelan's scream of pain to be precise. **Her water had broke.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

Arigatou gozaimasu! I thankies all of the readers! It took me AGES to write this chapter… But it should have been good but its nowhere near the length of the fanfics I read lol… So yeah… All you have to do now is press the little button down there, type a few suggestions, critism, compliments, whatever you want! This fanfic is VERY unplanned… I'm just writing as I go along! Ah well… As mentioned, if you have any suggestions you want to make, feel free and I'll take it as both input and compliments! THANK YOU FOR READING!


	3. Chapter 2 The Birth Of An Heir

I'm really sorry for posting this so late! Seriously, I've been so busy! I've had a summer arts camp at ExCel London, which is quite fun. And then there's practising playing my instruments and I've applied for a scholarship so I can't be lazy or anything. I still haven't got any idea as to where I want this story to go, but hopefully I'll have time to plan and stuff. I just want you guys to be happy so yeah, review and tell me anything you want to happen or anything you think I should improve.

Ja ne!

xX Rainbow Cherry Blossom Xx

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I IMPORTANT-ish: I'm not sure which order of age the Li sisters are in, but here's the order I'm using for now:

I Oldest: FanrenFuutieFei MeiSheifa: Youngest

I If anyone knows the real order, can they put it in a review, or message me or something!

I

THANKS___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Cardcaptor Sakura characters, only the storyline!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Moonlight's Secret Whisper

Chapter 2

Birth of an Heir

Feimei immediately set off to her mother's bedroom, after hearing Yelan's scream of pain. Feimei's feet pattered against the floor as they barely made contact in her anxiety. She knew that her mother would be resting in bed after the emotional separation of Syaoran and Yelan, so she took one of the many unknown passages in the castle – a brief crawl behind a hidden door, and Feimei had already reached her destination. Yelan's door was left open; she needed air according to the doctor, and luckily the door WAS open. Otherwise, Feimei probably wouldn't have heard her mother's scream. Feimei ran into Yelan's room and swiftly scanned the room. Seated on the floor behind her bed, Yelan was making swift breathes, with sweat sliding from her forehead.

"Mother! Your water's broken? Oh my god! What should I do? What should I do??" panicked Feimei. She was never calm in situations such as these. Of course, it wasn't everyday that you were confronted with a pregnant woman, whose water just broke. Feimei quickly rose from the floor, ran to the door and started shouting for help. A nurse and doctor came in response, followed by a few house maids to see what all the commotion was about - especially when the commotion was derived from Yelan's bedroom. The doctor demanded that the room was shut off from anyone but the Li's and they lifted Yelan from the floor to her bed, so many things were happening at once.

Feimei shifted around the doctor to see what he was doing and in moments, a head could be seen, followed by the rest of the baby. Since Syaoran wasn't currently at home, Feimei took on the responsibility of cutting the umbilical cord. The newborn child's screams and cries were heard from beyond the door, as maids were listening closely against the door. Cheers were heard and a smile was upon Yelan's face.

"It's a boy, Li-san." announced the doctor. This piece of news brought Yelan to tears; she finally had the heir to the Li clan.

"Have you got a name for him yet, Li-san?" asked the nurse.

"I'll name him after his father – Syaoran." replied Yelan.

The nurse wandered off to a table to complete Syaoran's birth certificate as the doctor handed the baby to Yelan, leaving her to cradle the new born in her hands.

Syaoran gurgled in his mother's cradling arms. One by one, his four sisters held him, while surrounding their mother. Syaoran was passed around, held by his loving sisters separately, until he reached his mother's arms once more.

"I think Syaoran and your mother need to rest." interrupted the doctor, smiling patiently at the four sisters, waiting for them to finished giving their goodnights and goodbyes.

Feimei, Fuutie, Fanren and lastly Sheifa reluctantly left the room in order of their age, from oldest to youngest.

Sheifa gave a quick glance to her mother, before she had disappeared from the room, and the door slowly creaked close behind her.

Yelan slowly drifted asleep, as did Syaoran in the small crib beside Yelan's bed. In his sleep, he gurgled and smiled.

It was fairly early in the morning and already, Syaoran had cried. The doctor assured Yelan; he was only teething. His fangs were beginning to poke out of his gums and his other teeth only showed as gummy lumps. Yelan had only regained so much strength to get up and walk a few yards from her bed, either to check up on Syaoran, to take a drink of blood, or to use the bathroom. The doctors told her that she would have to wait a few days before she could regain her full strength, to do what she usually could, like flying, hunting or just travelling at light speed, which could be considered walking in a vampire's point of view.

The arrangements for the ceremony celebrating the birth of the heir Syaoran had began to be planned. The ceremony would take place in the Great Hall of the palace, and all members of family were to be invited. The food and decoration would be decided later. It was going to take place exactly one month – even the minutes and seconds – from Syaoran's time of birth. This was when Syaoran's fangs should have fully grown, and he was to begin training, which included learning how to retract and bare his fangs, using his sword, and sucking blood from a human's neck. At his first birthday, he was to put on a showcase of how much he had learnt. He'd have to perform a sword dance, and spar with his teacher using his sword and martial arts.

Yelan, however, was worrying about how she would announce that the heir was to go to the real world on his fifth birthday. She'd first have to approach the Elders, which she knew she might be killed for proposing such an absurd idea to those who are higher than her. However, she thought that if she told them that it was her beloved husband's wish, they might consider it. Syaoran was favoured by the Elders, as he never argued with them, and only did what was best, without greed.

After a week, Yelan had regained her full strength which was put into birth. She had already decided that she was going to approach the Elders when she was able to leave her room. She was on her way to the chamber of sages now.

"I seek audience with the five elders." announced Yelan. The three sages guarding the entrance to the hall of Elders nodded and shuffled away from the entrance. Yelan had only ever been to the hall of Elders twice, once to announce her marriage to Syaoran, and twice to announce the birth of the quadruplets. This time, she would have to announce Syaoran's birth as well as her proposal.

Yelan slowly walked along the dimly lit hallways, golden patterns embossed into the walls and the floor was marble. Her heels clicked against the hard shiny surface. The noise from her shoes echoed throughout the hallway with a steady beat. This carried on until the hall of Elders was in sight and the noise stopped.

"So how is your son, Syaoran, I believe?" asked one of the Elders.

"He is doing well. His health is doing as expected by the doctors." replied Yelan. More questions regarding Syaoran came from the Elders and Yelan answered them with sufficient information after each question. After about 15 minutes of the conversation, Yelan decided that she would tell them of Syaoran's future.

"Um… I would like to propose an idea towards Syaoran's future." announced Yelan. All of the Elders raised an eyebrow to Yelan's words.

"And what would this idea be?" questioned the Elders, each of them now suspicious of Yelan's proposal.

"My husband and I would like for Syaoran to live in the mortal realm from his 5th birthday." replied Yelan in a calm but quivering voice. One of the Elder's reactions was that his eyes widened in anger. Another's reaction could hardly be noticed. Most of them remained calm but the silence made it clear that they weren't happy.

"How could your husband have made this decision?" asked one of the Elders in a smug voice, almost as if they were trying to prove Yelan had done something incriminated, and just caught her mistake in an excuse.

"He wished for this just before he left for the battle, sir." answered Yelan, and the Elder's pupils dilated with shock at Yelan's answer, as well as the fact that she had one. In fact, her answer had caused a stir amongst the Elders; whispers were muttered from one to another, gasps and sighs were heard.

"And how are we sure that you aren't lying?" the Elder fought back.

"Have a seer check my memory. I assure you. It is no lie." glared Yelan. At her response, the Elder ordered a sacred seer from the Li temple to check her memory, just to make sure that Yelan could not tamper with a normal seer's view. After a few minutes of waiting, the seer arrived and without any hesitation, his hand reached Yelan's forehead and her eyelids flew open, her pupils were enlarging then shrinking in a repetitive pattern.

"She tells the truth, sir." announced the seer, and he backed away to the left, for the meeting to continue. Yelan remained calm after taking a few breaths from her reading.

"If both of the Li clan leaders have had input in this decision, then we, the Elders, shall discuss this matter." the Elder said, as Yelan was dismissed by the guards on either side of the table that the Elders were sat at.

Yelan silently journeyed back to her room, not stopping to converse with any of the maids or servants as she usually did, and the maids and servants knew not to disturb her journey, as it was quite obvious that she didn't want to be disturbed. Yelan simply looked ahead of her path, rarely blinking.

Her feet carried her body to her room unconsciously and stopped by Syaoran's crib. His amber eyes glistened in the dark and his small amount of chocolate hair was already beginning to curl at the ends creating a small nest of messy hair on the crown of his head.

"Syaoran, you're taking on a heavy burden when you move to the mortal world." whispered Yelan.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: Well, there's the REALLY late update. I hope you likies it! .. lol. Next chapter, we shall move 3 years into Syaoran's life. Hopefully. There may be an abrupt change of plan. He He. You'll just have to wait and see!

xX Rainbow Cherry Blossom Xx


	4. Chapter 3 A New Friend

Rofl. I started writing this chapter as soon as I posted "The Birth of an Heir". Posting it now just shows how long I take writing things like this… I get writer's block A LOT - especially when I'm not sure where this is heading. Ha ha ha just to make sure I try to make the update on time Lol. I just hope that I can finish it on time. Anyway, I'm really looking forward to your reviews ya knooo, soooo if you get the chance, REVIEW! Lol.

HOLY SHIT I JUST OPENED THIS and I have not been writing. I'm so so so sorry! I'm sure there'll be more frequent updates though. I apologise so so much AGAIN!

HELL YEAH! XD

Bye Bye

xX Rainbow Cherry Blossom Xx

-20/12/10

I actually haven't written anything in a long long long time =.=" I've changed a lot since I wrote the last chapter =')

But uh… Here's another chapter for you people! I dedicated actual time slots to write fanfiction now so there should be more frequent updates ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Cardcaptor Sakura characters, only the storyline!

The Moonlight's Secret Whisper

Chapter 3

5 Years From The Last: Year One

Previously: _"Syaoran, you're taking on a heavy burden when you move to the mortal world." whispered Yelan._

_1 Year Later -_

"Mother, do I really have to attend?" pouted Syaoran as his mother suffocated him with his green Li clan ceremonial robes.

"Yes. It's your chance to show the Elders, the clan and also the whole of the citizens what the Li clan heir is capable of." frowned Yelan, as it was her twentieth time repeating the same sentence to the same entity. Syaoran didn't dare speak back but he continued to pout. Yelan smiled as she tugged on the last sagging drape.

"How handsome! My little boy's going to have his first birthday today!" Yelan squealed. Syaoran wondered how his mother's mood swings worked; one minute she was as stern as the Elders, then in a matter of seconds, she could be squealing like his sisters. Syaoran stalked over to his bedroom door followed by his mother and as his hand pulled the door back, his ears were met with the sudden ear piercing shrieks of his sisters.

"OOHHHH! How cute!" shouted Fei Mei, Fuutie, Sheifa and Fanren, all in unison. Syaoran scoffed at this gesture and continued to pout until he saw his friend, Sakura. Syaoran jogged a bit to speed up their meeting.

"Sakura! You look pretty tonight," Syaoran blushed at his own words "I take it you're coming to my party tonight then." Syaoran smiled.

Sakura was wearing a frilly red silk dress; a black lace trim lined the flowing seams and the straps were thick, hanging on the corner of her shoulders. Sakura's first birthday ceremony would be next year; she was a year younger than Syaoran, born on the April 1st, whereas Syaoran was born on the July 13th.

"But, of course, I'd only be this well dressed for my best friend's 1st!" Sakura said in a posh sarcastic voice.

"Then I shall accompany you on your journey to the ball room!" exclaimed Syaoran. After a few seconds of laughter at each other's poor accent, they elegantly glided on their short trip to the ball room.

"_They'd be such a couple. But Sakura's time, is near." _thought Yelan, the mental phrase ending with a frown. Yelan followed the small pair, along with Fuutie, Fanren, Sheifa and Fei Mei.

The group arrived at the ivory double doors, and awaited the doormen to push them open. Syaoran and Sakura walked in, holding each other's hands and Syaoran's sisters immediately spread like fire upon the handsome bachelors dotted in the crowd, one being Toya Kinomoto; Sakura's brother. Syaoran and Sakura stuck together and each relative they met would comment on how much they resembled a couple and the two youngsters would blush the same tone of red, at the same time.

The evening had turned a bit darker and the food area was close to empty. Everyone was in conversation or laughter, even Yelan. But the evening was about to turn sour. Syaoran and Sakura were still talking to aunts and uncles.

"Do you want something to drink, Syaoran? My throat's a bit dry from talking so much." laughed Sakura.

"Fine, my throat's a bit dry as well." smiled Syaoran, and he lead Sakura to the table lined with many drinks. Syaoran grabbed Sakura's small hand with a smile and lead her through the crowd to the drinks table. She'd always liked the feeling of holding hands with Syaoran. But they didn't reach the drinks table. "Is it just me or is the room spinning?" laughed Sakura. But her faint laugh didn't last long. Her forehead became beaded with sweat as she kept on stumbling, saving her from toppling to the floor. Worried, Syaoran took hold of her shoulders to steady her but nothing could stop her as her knees gave and she crashed to the floor as if gravity became uncontrollable. The last thing that Sakura heard was Syaoran screaming her name.

"Sakura! Hold yourself together!" Syaoran frantically called. In Sakura's conscience, his amber eyes faded to darkness.

"Syaoran…" whimpered Sakura, in her mind, as she felt all her life leave her body.

The doctor left Sakura's room to inform Fujitaka Kinomoto, her father, of her condition. Fujitaka was the emperor of Vampire Nippon. Nadesico Kinomoto was the empress of Vampire Nippon, but she passed away giving birth to Sakura. Sakura's brother Toya promised himself that he would make sure no harm could come to Sakura, even if she didn't want to be so protected. Sakura always thought him of being over protective, but she knew it was because he loved her so much, just like she loved him.

"_I guess it's nearly time to tell everyone." _Fujitaka thought as he sighed in the middle of the doctor's explanation of Sakura's condition. The doctor walked away as he ended his brief summary. Fujitaka sat on a nearby chair and rubbed his temples with the thumb and index finger of one of his hands. Everything seemed to be trouble right now as he thought back to when Nadesico was alive… Before Sakura was born… And when Nadesico confessed…

-_Flashback-_

"_Fuji honey, I need to tell you something…" explained Nadesico. She frantically rubbed her knuckles as she mentally prepared herself._

"_What is it, darling?" smiled Fujitaka. _

"_It's something really important. Something I should've told you long ago, before we were engaged and closer to the time when we met." Nadesico elaborated on how serious this issue was, still rubbing her knuckles – they were bright red now. Now Fujitaka's smile melted and he shuffled closer towards Nadesico worriedly. _

"_You can tell me, dear, I'm sure it isn't much…" reassured Fujitaka._

" _I'm of Clow lineage." _

"_What does that mean?" _

"_It means I'm not a normal vampire," Nadesico paused to observe Fujitaka's expression, "I can use magic."_

_Fujitaka looked a bit startled but happy nonetheless. Nadesico resumed explaining herself. "This means that soon, one of our children, or any of our children's children and so on, could be chosen to be the Twilit Chosen Vampire." _

"_So Toya could be-" Fujitaka's face showed trouble until Nadesico interrupted his thoughts._

"_No, ever since my grandmother refused to marry another Clow, only females have been able to inherit this."_

"_How would we be able to tell if one of our daughters were to be the Twilit Chosen Vampire?" questioned Fujitaka, making sure he didn't miss a detail._

"_Since the beginning of this story, there have only been two Twilit Chosen Vampires – one of which was my grandmother. And me." Nadesico took deep breath before saying the last part which stated that she was a Twilit Chosen Vampire. "Both of us had green eyes, which were odd because all vampires have red eyes. When they noticed my mother's gift was when they named the story of Twilit Chosen Vampires." _

_Fujitaka simply stared at Nadesico's sparkling green eyes, never wondering what the truth behind the beauty of them was. He swallowed as he wondered about whether or not this was the whole of the explanation._

"_Is that it?" Fujitaka asked Nadesico._

"_There's one more detail. As a Twilit Chosen Vampire, if I was ever to have a daughter, I would die, regardless of what spells and enchantments were to be cast to ensure my life." Fujitaka was suddenly taken aback by this detail. His eyes widened with sadness, as he had always longed for a daughter. He looked down to the floor in disappointment. He couldn't live without Nadesico, but also had longed for a daughter for an eternity._

"_Fujitaka, I understand how you must feel, but you must also understand, that I, also, have longed for my own baby girl." _

_A tear erupted from Nadesico's closed eyes, even when she was smiling. Slowly and steadily, that single tear grew into small sobs. Fujitaka quickly kneeled to the floor and hugged Nadesico tightly. _

"_Nadesico, if you're willing to do such a thing then I'll support you every step of the way."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Fujitaka slowly stood up headed for Sakura's room, to see if she was awake yet.

"Hime? Are you awake?" a small whisper came from the silhouette by the door of Sakura's room.

"Father? Is it you? I've been awake for a while now…" she replied, still unsure of whether or not it was her beloved father, until he walked into clear view.

"How are you doing? Are you hurt anywhere?" Fujitaka said, hugging Sakura in a tight embrace.

"I'm fine, Father. I'm just a bit sleepy." Sakura yawned as Fujitaka loosened his grip around his precious daughter. Fujitaka stared into her sparkling green eyes, thinking of his beloved wife's sacrifice. But Fujitaka now knew that he couldn't let Sakura face the same fate so he decided that she would go to the mortal world when she hit the age of 5. But he wanted to make sure Sakura would stay safe – it was obvious she had chosen Syaoran, even at such a young age. By erasing her memories of Syaoran it reassured Fujitaka, but she had already chosen Syaoran, and thus no way to stop her and Syaoran meeting again – even if her memories were erased, her and Syaoran were now destined to be together.

"Sakura… You get some rest now, but after, you will have to do something for daddy." explained Fujitaka.

"I'd do anything to make you happy, daddy, because you always make me happy." smiled Sakura.

"But this thing you have to do for me could make me lose your trust forever, darling." replied Fujitaka. A worried look began to infect Sakura's face.

"What do I have to do?" inquired Sakura.

"Well, you may never understand but I'll tell you anyway Sakura. You've been born with a gift – a gift which is very dangerous. The reason why you fainted at the party is because of Syaoran. You've chosen your love, Sakura. But I don't want any harm to come to you," Fujitaka hesitated for a brief moment to choose his words carefully. "But to make sure that you're safe, I have to make you forget Syaoran." Sakura's eyes grew in shock at her beloved father's words.

"But doesn't that mean that I'll never remember everything I've done with Syaoran?" Tears were beginning to collect at the bottom of her eyelids.

"I'm afraid so, honey." Fujitaka couldn't bear to look at Sakura in the eye anymore – not after what he had told her.

"No. But I want to keep my memories of Syaoran. I won't. I don't want to, daddy. Sorry. I can't forget Syaoran. No matter what! I promised him!" Sakura's tears became sobs which sounded like they were going to grow into screams. But something came over her and her eyes were weak. She remembered the time she made Syaoran pinky promise they'd be friends forever.

_Flashback_

_Sakura and Syaoran were sitting on the edge of Cherry Tree Cliff. Sakura's head was balancing on Syaoran's shoulder as both were watching the amber sunset. _

"_I think this is my favourite place out of Tomoeda, Sakura" said Syaoran. _

_His hand was on Sakura's shoulder as the other hand played with the dirt scattered on the cliff._

"_It's mine too, the flowers are so pretty!" Sakura reached up a little to touch the falling Sakura blossoms, smiling with her eyes closed._

_A blossom landed in her palm and Syaoran carefully captured it in his finger tips. _

"_Ne, Sakura, promise me you'll never forget me?" Syaoran stared down at Sakura's head waiting for a reaction._

"_Silly, why d'you want me to do that? You know I'll never forget you!" Sakura's eyes were still closed and she was still smiling as her head slowly looked up to Syaoran._

"_Just promise?"_

_Sakura pouted and said "Fine, if it's really what you want."_

_Syaoran smiled and showed Sakura the small Sakura blossom "This can be our promise flower – since you're making the promise, you have to keep this forever and ever, but if you break your promise, you can never look at a Sakura blossom again."_

_Sakura's face turned sour at the thought of never seeing such a pretty blossom again._

"_Syaoran, I promise NEVER to forget you, ever." smiled Sakura._

_Syaoran handed her the blossom in a small square handkerchief with his initials sewn in._

"_Now you have pinky swear that we'll be friends forever!" Sakura stuck her tongue out at Syaoran._

"_Wha-?" Syaoran's face turned red at the thought of a pinky swear._

"_You have to! We'll be friends forever until the end of time!" Sakura pushed her bent pinky finger into Syaoran's face, making his eyes go cross eyed._

_Syaoran slowly brought his hand up next to Sakura's and completed the pinky swear._

_-End of flashback-_

Sakura woke up from what seemed centuries, a beeping in her ear. Her father sat in the gilded arm chair by her side and her head hurt. It felt like something was missing. Something _really_ important was missing, but she brushed it off and went to wake her father up.

"Daddy?" Sakura gently pushed him.

Fujitaka slowly stirred from his sleep and was startled to see Sakura in front of him.

"Hey, princess, how'd you sleep? Are you hurting anywhere?"

"I had a weird dream but I forgot it… And my head hurts a little bit but nyeh!" Sakura's face looked determined to get out of that room. Fujitaka just chuckled.

"Okay, but I want you to meet someone before I let you wander around."

As if on cue, a small raven haired girl wandered into the room. A cute bob was sported on her head, and a sweet smile filled her face as she saw Fujitaka and Sakura.

"I'm Tomoyo," smiled the girl. "You must be Sakura-chan!"

Fujitaka smiled at Tomoyo and said to Sakura "Sakura, honey, this is Tomoyo; daddy's friends with Tomoyo's parents so it'll be like you two are practically cousins."

Sakura simply returned Tomoyo's smile and said "Yay! A new friend!"

And with that, Sakura pulled Tomoyo away to her room.

Sakura explained everything about the castle to Tomoyo whilst asking her questions about what kind of music she likes and her favourite colours, but Syaoran walked towards them in the narrow corridor where they were. They were getting closer and closer but Sakura hadn't made any action to acknowledge his presence.

"So they really did it." Syaoran thought to himself. His head bowed down a little to hide his unhappiness as he turned into the room Sakura was previously in.

"Wait a minute." Sakura stopped walking and turned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it just felt like I forgot something…"

AND THERE YOU HAVE IT. THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. I can't actually think of what to write in the next chapter so….. Suggestions? =') Even if it's for the story on a whole because I do not have a clue when or how it's gonna end!

xX Rainbow Cherry Blossom Xx


End file.
